Letters to You
by Giggling Monkey Butt
Summary: A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they haven't seen each other for ten years. Based off multiple songs from multiple genres.
1. Dear Rose(1)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

It's strange to think that I haven't seen you since Hogwarts. Its good to know your still beautiful and that Gravity hasn't taken a toll on you. How's Lorcan? I know you married him a six years ago, sorry for not going to the wedding. I finally got a job in the American Ministry as an Auror and it was my first assignment the day of your wedding.

Bet you're rich as hell over there, right? Just like you always told me you'd be. Did you ever get a job as an International Wixarding Lawyer? You were always so good at knowing the rules of the government when we were in Hogwarts.

I guess not seeing you for sometime has allowed me to move on. But this girl I'm dating... honestly, Rose, she isn't one of your cousins. But she has your hair, eyes, and exact same horoscope sign. There are times I look at her and all I see is you. But I know I gave you up when I yelled at you saying that you were a filthy blood traitor. I'm sorry about that, Rose. I really am. But this girl, she is amazing to me. And I can't even describe to you what she is.

But hows your family? What have you been up to? Are you going to the Reunion this year? I'm thinking I might go.

Your old friend,

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_


	2. Dear Scorpius(1)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

It's good to hear from you, and yes it has been a long time since I've seen you. There are some days where I'm curious as what could have been if we had stayed together. Lorcan and I are divorced, he became abusive and controlling. My family and his have both outcast him. I'm glad they had my back on that subject. It was a beautiful wedding, though, and I found myself wishing that you could have came. But I'm glad you finally got that jb in the American Ministry.

No, I'm not rich as hell. I'm barely scraping by right now. But I did become an International Wizarding Lawyer. Lorcan had convinced me when I was pregnant with my son that I wouldn't need to work. So I had quit my job. There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret falling for him, but I do regret falling for his lies.

I have a son who is five and a daughter who is three. My son is named Jacob, and my daughter Grace. I sent you pictures of them in this envelope. I'm actually with them in that picture. That was last month at Christmas, Albus took the photo for me. It really is amazing how upside down my life is right now. But It's been two years since he left me, and he just up and left, never returned. Thankfully my family was there to help break it to Jacob and Grace that their Daddy deserted us.

My family is great. Roxanne and Dominique are working in France. Lucy and Lily are travelling looking for exotic animals. Teddy and Victoire have had their their third baby. Al, James, Freddie, and Louis are off on Auror business all the time. Molly is working in Italy for pastry. James and Alice are married now and Frank is trying to get Lily to marry him. But I have a small apartment over the Leaky Cauldron. It's nothing big, but just big enough to get by.

What have I been up to? I'm babysitting, house cleaning, being a waitress, and applying for a jobs as a lawyer.

I'm happy to hear that you are happy with another woman, Scorp. I really am. As for the reunion... I'll go if I can find someone who will watch Jacob and Grace.

What great adventures have you been on? What is your girlfriend like? Have you seen your last girlfriend recently?

Oh and you will never guess who I saw walking down Diagon Alley. Do you remember Amy McCarthy and Ryan Jones? The two Gryffindors a year younger than us that were always fighting? Well, their married now and have a beautiful baby boy the same age as Grace. They really are sweet, and Grace now has a playmate every Tuesday and sometimes on Fridays if I get out of work early enough.

Your Old Friend,

_Rose N. Weasley_


	3. Dear Rose(2)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

It's great to hear from you too, Rose. You're children are beautiful, it saddens me to know that Lorcan mistreated you. If I had known... If you had told me, Rose, I swear I would have been there for you. If you need me will you let me know? I want to help you. I hope you were a great lawyer when you were one, and it is awful that Lorcan talked you into quitting while you were pregnant with Jacob.

How can you not regret falling for a man you broke your heart? Left you with two children and isn't even helping you with the cost for clothes for them?

Saw Albus three weeks ago. He had showed me the most recent picture of the entire Weasley/Potter family. That was why I had decided to write to you. I'm glad that your family is doing great and wish I could be there for a Weasley Family Dinner one Sunday Night. Teddy and Victoire really had their third baby? I thought they were done after the first.

Say the word, Rose, and I'll be there. I'll help you with the rent. I'll help you payment for the clothes, food, whatever needed. Let me help you. If you do go to the Reunion, Rose, I'll see you there. But trust me, just this one last time, Rose. I want to help you. Let me babysit one night and you go out with your cousins. I'll even help you to just go shopping if you need it.

What great adventures have I been on? None yet. But I was in Romania, I had to hunt down an escaped convict and he had been last reported in Romania. I had stopped by and said hello to Lysander, who was working in the area I was looking for the guy.

My girlfriend recently broke all ties with me. And as for my last girlfriend... haven't seen her but I hear she is in NYC with a man of her dreams.

How could I possibly forget McCarthy and Jones? They really are married now? Looks like Albus owes me ten galleons. Yes, Rose, your cousin and I had a bet if they would be married. He said it would never happen. I said it was going to happen.

Hope all is well,

_Scorpius_


	4. Dear Scorpius(2)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Thank you, and they are my everything right now. I don't think I can trust anyone but family to watch them right now. I'm terrified that Lorcan will try to take them from me. He has threatened that several times. Thank you for your offer, Scorp, but I can't. I honestly can't let anyone watch my children. I'm sorry, but I just can't. Not right now anyway.

Why don't regret falling for Lorcan? That is a question that has been asked hundreds of times by my family and his. My only response is: without Lorcan I wouldn't have had Jacob and Grace. I don't want Lorcan to help me, because he never cared about them. He was always off on some 'case' in France or Germany.

Al said that your looking good. He showed me a picture of the two of you when he visited you. Yes Teddy and Vic had their third. They actually adopted their second and had their third by accident. If you do come for a Weasley Dinner, let me know which one your coming for, and I'll be be sure to be off and go with Jacob and Grace.

I understand, Scorp, that you want to help. But right now, I won't have any money to pay you with. Everything I earn goes to into savings or for Jacob and Grace if it isn't used up in the groceries, rent, or other shopping things. Thankfully me family has taken on buying clothes for Jacob, and Grace is happy with all of Sophia's(Teddy and Victoire's daughter) hand-me-downs.

Mum says since Grace loves to dance she might just take her to Muggle Dancing Lessons once a week. Dad, Uncle George, and Uncle Harry take Jacob all over when I'm working while Grandma, Mum, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Fluer, and Aunt Angelina take Grace everywhere. I'm glad they help me in that way.

Lysander stopped by today, he took the kids off my hand so I could clean up the house. When Lysander takes the kids they end up at Hogwarts. Did you know that Lysander is the Charms Professor now? McGonagall and Neville are still there. And Grace loves spending time with Auntie Minnie.

Hope everything works out well with your girlfriend, Scorp. I'm sure if she loves you, she'll come to her senses sooner or later. Just support her.

Why would you and Al be betting on those two? I thought you two were betting on Frank and Lil.

Your Friend,

_Rose_


	5. Dear Rose(3)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

You were right about my girlfriend. I supported her and three days ago she asked if we could get back together. I think she's the one, Rosie. I hope I will get to meet your children someday. What if... if I have children of my own someday... we get together and let them play while you and I get caught up and you could meet my girlfriend, Angie.

I wouldn't do anything to harm you or your children, Rose, you know that. But I can't think about how you deal with everything from day to day. Do you know where Lorcan is now? As in has he tried to take Grace and Jacob from you recently?

Well... it's good to know that Albus still thinks I'm okay. I know 90% of your family hasn't exactly liked me since I called you all those years ago. As for hand-me-downs for Grace... I have put a Galleons in the envelope so she could pick out a pretty dress that she could dance around in. Or it could go towards Jacob's clothes, whatever. I just thought that maybe you might like it.

That's great that Grace loves to Dance and your Mum is going to take her Dance School. I bet she is going to be like you, stubborn but reasonable at times. I think Dance is going to be her escape from reality since from what you explained... it doesn't sound like a very fun place to live.

Looks like I'll have to stop by and say hello Lysander, Professor Longbottom, and Headmistress McGonagall... you know, Rose, you'll never believe me and they'll never tell you but... Longbottom and McGonagall had a bet back when you and I were in Hogwarts that we would end up together... looks like they were wrong.

We bet on them because they were the unlikely duo... like McGonagall and Longbottom had bet on us because we were the unlikely duo.

I'm thinking of marrying Angie. But she is a Muggle and I want to marry her. I have to bring her home, break the news to her that way. I want others to help me. Albus, Mum, and Dad think they could help me break it to her... I was hoping maybe you could help as well. You can bring Jacob and Grace to the Manor.

Yours Truly,

_Scorp_


	6. Dear Scorpius(3)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Of course I'm right. I am a girl so I generally know what goes on in a girl's head if she loves a man. As for you having children someday, Scorp, I never saw you with a family... to me you were always the bachelor.

I know you won't do anything to harm me or them... but I can't. As for Lorcan, I haven't seen him for atleast two months but when I did I had Jacob and Grace with me. Grace had refused to have her coat on so I decided not to argue with her and taken her out without a coat. Jacob was reasonable but he refused to put on a hat. Lorcan said he was going to tell that I was an awful mother at our next court meeting. He said I do that all time.

I swear, Scorp, I only let that happen one other time and we were literally flooing to the Burrow for Christmas the year before. But Grace had had a fever so she was either really hot or really cold. I wasn't able to keep the fever down so I had brought spare clothes and Gran, Mum, and all the aunts were treating her like royalty.

Dad told me last night when after I had put the kids to bed. Dad and Mum had been over for dinner, so after I put the kids to bed Dad told me, "You know, Rosie, I wasn't fond of Scorpius... I know he was your first boyfriend but right after Malfoy you were after Lorcan. I can't help thinking that if the family was so hard on your relationship with Scorpius, you two might have stayed together."

Mum told him to stop making me feel bad.

Please, Scorpius, I don't need any help. But I did take Grace out after dropping Jacob off with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Grace picked out the cutest little dress. I put a picture of her in the envelope with her cheesy smile. Grace has recently found the letters we have been writing to each other. She asked me who you were and I told her our story. She said it sounds like a story my mother would read her.

Grace started Dance School today. And she is just so adorable. Mum has taken pictures while she was at Practice... Jacob has taken to hanging around Teddy's son, his eldest the one he had in our seventh year. It's strange because Teddy's son, Remmy, is so kind to Jacob. He taught Jacob how to ride a broom. And now on Sundays Jacob plays our Kiddie version of Qudditch with my cousins.

Lysander knows I write to you. Along with Albus, Roxanne, Lily, McGonagall, Grace, and both my parents. They say by writing to you... it could be helping move on. So thank you for starting this. I feel that we could practically be best friends again.

McGonagall and Neville bet on us? That's news to me.

Scorp, Thank you for your offer... but I haven't seen your parents in years. I don't want to bring Jacob and Grace and be a burden while your trying to break the news to Angie. I'm happy for you, I really am. But I just can't. I feel like I'll be a burden to you and your family while your breaking the news.

_Rose_

P.S. This is Lysander writing now. Rose had left the letter on the table and she had given Grace and Jacob to me for the day so she could go to work.

I don't know what your doing for Rose by writing letter to her... but there is a difference in her since she has been writing to you. She seems happier, as if my brother isn't out to get her. She still worries that he will try to take the kids from her but it isn't as evident as it was before. Rose doesn't know I'm writing this and I'll be sending the letter for her.

I'll see if I can get off the day of the Reunion so Rose can go. I think it will mean a lot to her, not to mention her entire story was published in the Daily Prophet when she got divorced from Lorcan. Rose received a lot of criticism. for divorcing her husband. And for a while her family and mine thought she was going to break and become a ghost of herself. Rose would never have told you that though, so please don't mention it to her. I've attached a clipping from that day she received the criticism, she had asked me to save it so that one day she could take in what they did to her.

Thank you... for giving us Rose "Lioness" Weasley back. If I could help you anyway please let me know.

-_Lysander Scamander_


	7. Dear Rose(4)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

Does Grace like her dress then? I brought Angie with me and told her I had to pick up something for my neice and nephew. We went to a muggle shop yesterday and she helped me pick out a nice outfit for Grace, one she could wear when she needs to look nice. We also found a stuffed dinosaur for Jacob... but I wasn't sure what he liked so I thought it was safe to go with the dinosaur instead of a toy from a muggle movie.

I believe that you wouldn't let you children get sick on purpose. I also believe, Rose, that you are someone who is going to have their kid be all bundled up in spring because of what Lorcan said to you.

Looks like your family misses me too. But you let them know what you think, Rose. You are the Gryffindor Lioness, right? Tell them what you think.

I have a feeling that Grace is a curious little being like you. But how does she like Dance school? Does Jacob have a Quidditch Jersey? And what team is his favorite? Think I could take the three of you and Angie to a Quidditch match someday? I think Jacob and you would like it. Angie and Grace... I have no idea.

Yes they did bet on us. Haha.

You wouldn't be a bother. I already talk to my parents. I also asked Angie to marry me, and she said yes. I'm taking the trip to London in two weeks. I told her I want her to meet my parents, and my childhood friends. I told her all about you, Grace, Jacob, Albus, all the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, Malfoys, Scamanders, and others. I just left out the part about magic.

_Scorp_


	8. Newspaper Clipping

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

This is a 'bonus' chapter. It is the Newspaper Clipping Lysander sent to Scorpius

_**this means Lysander has written on the clipping.**_

* * *

Newspaper Clipping

* * *

**WEASLEY AND SCAMANDER DIVORCED!**

Rose Nymphadora Scamander(nee Weasley) has filed for a divorce from her Husband, Lorcan Scamander. The two have been happily married for Four years. They have two children: Jacob Arthur, 3, and Grace, 1, if they go through with this the children will be fought over for custody.

Rose is the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley(nee Granger), one would think that they would have taught their daughter that marriage is more for life than not. But alias they did not. Rose is also the goddaughter to Harry James Potter and Minerva McGonagall, two people who have the strongest influence over our government. "Rose is too brash and not thinking clearly," said Lorcan. Rose was also the Gryffindor Lioness while at Hogwarts and she was the one who dated Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Rumors say that Scorpius apologized to Rose and she has finally accepted. Lorcan has also stated, "Rose often compares me to the man who was her first heart break." He claims that Rose has decided that he 'is no longer good enough for her.' Rose has refused to make any comments on any questions we have proceeded to ask. Her family is refusing to answer as well.

Lorcan is the son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Scamander(nee Lovegood). He is also the twin of the beloved Charms Professor of Hogwarts, Lysander Scamander. Lysander has made the comment, "What goes on in their home is unknown to me. I'm sure Rose has a reason of why she is divorcing him, and if you are that insistent of finding out, sit at the court hearing." Lysander went on to say that Lorcan had been acting strange recently and that he wasn't sure why.

**_I told them that they are NOT welcome to sit at the court hearing. - Lysander_**

Lorcan is the only one willing to speak of what is going on and possibly as to why Rose would divorce her Hogwarts Sweetheart. From what Lorcan has said, Rose is being brash, harsh, irresponsible, and more of Snake than a Lioness she was claimed to be in Hogwarts.

Rose Weasley has taken herself into a hidden place unknown to the _Daily Prophet_ and therefore is a coward, while her husband has decided to share with the Wizarding World. One source said that Rose was having an affair with her ex-boyfriend and is pregnant with his child, which is why she would want to divorce Lorcan. Another has stated that Rose wants nothing to do with her family.

**_This isn't true. Rose loves her children, and would do anything to protect them. -Lysander_**

The Court Hearing is Thursday, May 3rd. Lorcan has stated all are welcome who are interested while Mrs. Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley and most of Rose's family have all denied the fact that it is public and have warned those who sit in they will be under a silence charm so as they will not be able to say anything or hear anything.


	9. Dear Lysander

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Lysander,

Thank you for tell me that about Rose. I had no idea that the Wizarding World was like that to her. I don't know what you mean by she is different since the two of us have been writing to each other. But I'm glad to know I'm helping.

Thank you for seeing if you can get off on the Reunion Day. I think it would be good if I could see her, and I know I'm bringing Angie because we will be engaged by then.

As for the clipping... I can't believe they actually wrote that about her. I'm guessing they only got Lorcan's side of the problem. But still what they wrote was awful.

I could never picture Rose not being 'Lioness' but I'm glad I could help you and the family.

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_


	10. Dear Scorpius(4)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Grace loved it. I sent you a picture of her wearing her dress. Of all colors you had to pick green and silver? You trying to make my daughter a Slytherin, Malfoy? But she looks beautiful in it. I also sent you a picture of the dress that she got with the money you sent for her. Jacob is in love with the dinosaur, he named it: Aladar. Actually Jacob has watched the following muggle movies with Grace:

- Disney Movies  
- Superman (The ones with Christopher Reeves)  
- Dinosaur  
- Spiderman  
- Several Horse Movies because of Grace

He tends to like the animated Disney Movies with action, Dinosaur, and Spiderman. Grace is a Superman fanatic already, along with Disney Princesses and Horse movies. Grace loves the movie Beauty and the Beast. Jacob loves the movie Atlantis.

Yes I _was_ the Gryffindor Lioness. Need I remind you I am a wounded Lioness now who has her cubs to look after, and her pride is mostly trying to help her but she doesn't want it?

Grace loves her dance class. She picked out some of the songs she was practicing to and has been practicing around the living room.

Jacob does not have a Quidditch Jersey yet but James and Freddie are planning on taking him to an Appleby Arrows Match this month. His favorite team is the Appleby Arrows. As you know I prefer the Chudley Cannons but he didn't pick them so... yeah. As for taking the three of us to a Quidditch Match, I think it would be cool. Grace has been itching to learn, but I've told not until she is five can she have her own children's broom.

That is great that Angie said yes... and as long as you promise I won't be a burden, I'll meet you at your parent's home. Send me a patronus when you get there. Your Patronus is still a fox right? So how did you describe me to Angie? I mean we were best friends... dated... then broke up and never spoke until recently. I'm glad you told her about me, my family, and yours.

_Rose_

* * *

**A/N: If you would like I could write the news clipping. I also could write the chapter of them at the Manor explaining the Wizarding World to Angie if you would like...  
Also if you catch any spelling/grammar errors, you can let me know either through PM or a Review.**

**Thank you SO much for reading this,  
-Giggles**


	11. Dear Rose(5)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

Good to know Grace loved the dress. As for the colors, your asking a _Malfoy_, Rosie. It's only natural for me to pick out green and silver. Good to know what movies Jacob likes, because I could probably get him something for when your at the Manor this Saturday. I'll be sure to get something for Grace as well... but I'm itching to get something really cool for Jacob. One rule, Rosie... you can't take the toy I give to Jacob away from him. And if I have to I'll tell him he can have it any time he is at the Manor.

Why would you not _still_ be the Gryffindor Lioness? I mean yes your wounded and not wanting help, but you can still run the _pride_ without anyone at your side.

Tell Jacob that I like the Barntons. And that someday the three of you are going to be going to one of the Quidditch World Cup Games. And don't you dare say that you aren't going Rose, because you are whether you like it or not. I can afford spending the Galleons for five.

And I'll make sure Grace has her own children's broom on Saturday. You are _not_ to take that from her, understand? She can have that broom whenever she is at the Manor or with Uncle Scorp, got it?

My patronus is still a fox, Rosie. And I told her exactly how you are. Red hair, blue eyes, freckles blotching across your nose. You're brave, stubborn, chivalrous, and courageous. I explained to her that we were such close friends at our boarding school that we kept in touch and that I'm practically an Uncle that your kids haven't met yet because I've been in America for the past six years.

_Scorp_

P.S. Don't forget about Saturday, I'll send a patronus letting you know I'm at the Manor. The Floo Password is: Phoenix.


	12. At the Manor (Part 1)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

This is a 'bonus' chapter where they actually see each other and are NOT writing letters. There may be one or two others like this.

* * *

At the Manor (Part 1)

It was Saturday, Rose had marked it on her Calendar to be off at _all_ of her jobs on that. It was also 6:30 in the morning... one part of the day where she had time to herself. She was at her table reading the Daily Prophet when she heard footsteps from the one room.

Her apartment was a small one, and it was over the Leaky Cauldron. Her Kitchen and her Living were literally one room. She had enough room for a Kitchen Table set, couch, and a small rocking chair. She had two windows across from the kitchen, actually _in_ the living room. But the windows faced the train tracks. Three doors in total were in her apartment. One was the main door, directly center of the wall of her kitchen. The second, lead to a room that could easily hold two twin sized beds... it was the 'master' bedroom of the apartment... and her children were the ones to have it. The other room was smaller. It could hold: one twin bed, a dresser, and nightstand. That was her room.

Rose listened to the footsteps and saw the door to the kids' room open. A small girl, wearing a yellow nightgown that had Bell and the Beast dancing on it, stepped out. Rose took a breath and folded up the paper.

The little girl had reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had freckles across her nose, and since Rose kept the little girl's hair short... the reddish blonde hair was in tight ringlets. "What are you doing up, Grace?" Rose asked the little girl when she got close enough she scooped her up into her lap.

"No sleep." Grace replied.

Rose sighed and got up, giving Grace her chair. "What would you like to eat?" Rose asked going to the fridge, that was almost empty... she'd have to go food shopping after her visit at with Malfoys.

"Blueberries!" Grace giggled happily. Rose had known that answer so she had already been looking for where she had put the blueberries two mornings prior, as Grace had slept over at the Potter's on Thursday. Rose couldn't find any blueberries. She cursed under her breath and went to the cabinet and pulled out Cheerio's. "BLUEBERRIES!" Grace said looking at her.

"I know, Grace. But I don't have any right now. We have to go get more later." Rose replied. She saw it was now closer to 7:00 and she knew Jacob would be up soon. "How about this, Grace. You eat these now and when we get the blueberries, you can have a whole bowl for lunch. Okay?"

She saw Grace think for a moment before nodding her head in agreement with an, "Okay, Mummy," attached. Rose sighed in relief that Grace was being cooperative this morning. She made two bowls of cheerios. One for Grace and one for herself, she poured some milk into the cereal and gave Grace the smaller of the two.

By 7:20 Jacob was up and ready to go. Rose managed to get him to settle down enough that he would eat his left over pancake from the day before. Jacob was a red head, with blue eyes, and he was not a skinny kid. He was actually very built for being five and strong too. Rose had caught him one day lifting her lamp off her nightstand. Currently though he was in Buzz Lightyear pajamas.

Afterward she managed to get both to eat their breakfast. She allowed Jacob to pick a shirt to go with his new pair of jeans. He picked out a Buzz Lightyear shirt and Rose put it on him. She then helped Grace into the dress she had gotten when Scorpius sent money. She gave them both their shoes they had gotten the month before. Both pairs were sneakers, but with a three and five year old she knew it was smart to have sneakers on them.

Rose took them both down to the Leaky Cauldron, where her Aunt Hannah greeted her. Hannah Longbottom nee Abbot was one of the owners of the famous little place. "Aunt Hannah!" Grace cried out happily and Hannah scooped her into her arms, before tickling the little three year old.

"Hello, Grace. Hello, Jacob. Hello, Rosie." Hannah smiled at Rose before looking back at Jacob and Grace and asking, "Dragon Milk, Pumpkin Juice, or Bubble Juice today?"

"Bubble!" Grace yelled happily while at the same time Jacob yelled, "Pumpkin!"

"Okay then. One Bubble Juice and one Pumpkin Juice." Hannah said sitting Grace down at the large table, and pulling a chair out for Jacob.

"Aunt Hannah-" Rose started but Hannah clearly knew what she was going to say.

"Nonsense, Rosie. I can treat them to one thing each day." Hannah said giving Rose a stern look, that had her closed her mouth from any more protests.

* * *

Rose spent most of the morning in the Leaky Cauldron with Grace and Jacob. She was telling them stories of when she was younger. Hannah overheard and walked over. She told the kids a ghost story she had made up when Rose was little, and one Rose knew by heart.

It was closer to noon when Rose was getting Grace from the Leaky Cauldron chair so she could put her down for a nap. Jacob didn't have to have a nap anymore but Rose liked that Grace was still willing to take a nap. No sooner was Grace in her arms and she was unlocking her door did a blue patronus form next to her.

_"Hello, Rose. It's Scorpius. I'm the Manor now."_ Was all it said before disappearing.

Rose's hands were tied. She sent a patronus back saying, "I'm sorry, but Grace needs a nap or she is going to have a temper tantrum."

The blue patronus arrived again, _"Mother wants you to know that you can use the spare room for Grace's nap. If you still want to come that is."_

Rose nodded and entered her home, she told Jacob to go to the floo place and she locked the door, still holding Grace in one arm. She then went to the floo with Jacob and said, "Malfoy Mannor... Phoenix."

In one fell swoosh she landed on a beautiful floor. A woman came over helping her pick Grace up, who was now crying and Jacob who was now asking to do it again. The woman was older than Rose remembered but introduced herself again anyway, "I'm Astoria Malfoy."

"Thank you... for letting me put Grace down to nap here." Rose said.

"It's nothing dear. Up the stairs the second door to the right." Astoria said and Rose nodded.

* * *

After getting Grace asleep she brought Jacob downstairs and met everyone in the living room. She saw: Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, Albus, Scorpius, and a woman she didn't know. Rose had known Lucius died two years after Scorpius graduated Hogwarts, and no one had really even cared that much about his death. But Rose went running over to Scorpius and flung her arms around his neck. She was over joyed to see him.

She pulled away after a moment and said to the Woman, "I'm sorry. I'm Rose Weasley. Albus' cousin and Scorpius' best friend from our privet school. The little boy is my son, Jacob Scamander."

"Angie Cathers. You're divorced?" The woman asked.

"Yeah... two years in May." Rose smiled. "He was a rotten dirtbag to the kids and I."

"Mummy..." Jacob whimpered and Rose went over to him and lifted him up. "Hush now, Jacob. You know Uncle Albie. This is my best friend and your Uncle Scorpius. Then his parents: Mr. Draco and Mrs. Astoria. And Granmum Narcissa."

"That's not Gran." Jacob mumbled.

"I know. But it is Uncle Scorpius' Gran. Can you call her Granmum Narcissa?" Rose asked and everyone watched as the little boy hesitated before nodding in agreement but reaching for Albus, who took him from Rose.

"Shall we sit?" Astoria asked and everyone agreed so they all sat down. Rose was in between Scorpius and Albus, and she felt like she was back at the Burrow when Scorpius was there.

"What does Jacob like to drink?" Narcissa asked.

"Pumpkin Juice!" Jacob said with a big grin. Rose shot him a look and he said, "Pwease."

Narcissa smiled and called in what Rose knew as a House Elf. The house Elf's name was Missy. "Can you get the young boy here Pumpkin Juice, Missy?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, Mistress. Anything else, Mistress?" Missy responded.

"No, thank you." Narcissa replied quickly. Missy scurried off.

"What _was_ that?" Angie asked staring at Scorpius.

"COOL! Uncle Albie, don't you have a House Elf named Scepter?" Jacob asked looking up at Albus from where he sat in Albus' lap.

"What is a House Elf?" Angie asked.

"Scorpius gave you his life story. But he didn't tell you one vital thing, Angie." Draco said, he was sitting across from Angie, who was on the other side of Scorpius.


	13. At the Manor (Part 2)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

This is a 'bonus' chapter where they actually see each other and are NOT writing letters. There may be one or two others like this.

* * *

At the Manor (Part 2)

Previously:

_"What is a House Elf?" Angie asked._

_"Scorpius gave you his life story. But he didn't tell you one vital thing, Angie." Draco said, he was sitting across from Angie, who was on the other side of Scorpius._

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't tell me something?" Angie asked, clearly confused.

"Everyone here is a Witch or Wizard. A House Elf is a House Elf. No way to really explain what a House Elf is." Scorpius explained.

"Witches and Wizards are myths." Angie retorted.

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled her wand. Scorpius clearly knew because he looked at Rose and simply said, "Don't."

Rose huffed and put her wand away. A scream came from upstairs and Rose excused herself and went to go get Grace... who had only slept for a half hour today. Her life was going to be tough one today. She carried Grace downstairs and sat back down. "Everyone, this is Grace. Grace This is my best friend, Uncle Scorp. His wife: Aunt Angie. His Mummy and Daddy: Mr. Draco and Mrs. Astoria. And his Gran: Granmum Narcissa."

The little girl looked at her mother and got down off her lap and went around to Narcissa and held up her arms. Narcissa hesitantly picked the three year old up and set her on her lap. "Can I have Bubble Juice, pwease?"

Narcissa smiled and got up, taking the three year old with her out of the room. Rose didn't follow as she explained to Angie, "Jacob and Grace haven't gotten their magical abilities yet. Jacob should be getting his either this year or when he is six. I'm guessing closer to six along with half my family for Jacob because he is the Typical Weasley and I didn't get my magical abilities until I was six. Grace is more of a Scamander and her father and her father's twin both got their abilities at five and a half."

"So... when your younger you don't have magic?" Angie asked curiously.

"No. And when your eleven you go to a _Private_ school known as Hogwarts. It is literally a school for Witches and Wizards." Albus chimed in.

"Mummy look what Granmum Cissa did with my dress!" Grace came running grinning as if it was the best thing in the world. Rose looked and saw that instead of it being a simple pink dress, it had sparkles all over and gems on the bottom and instead of simply t-shirt sleeves that were lacy with sparkles and gems on them. ROse came to the conclusion that Narcissa had put a glamour charm on the dress to make it look much more beautiful than it actually was. Rose smiled at Grace before grinning over at Narcissa.

"Well, I'm sure Granmum Narcissa would love it if you played dress up with her." Rose glanced at Narcissa and saw Narcissa's eyes light up at the thought of playing with a little girl instead of a boy for once. Grace grinned and ran over to Narcissa, who took her out of the dinning room.

"I'm going to Hogwarts when I'm older!" Jacob said happily. "Uncle Lysander takes me when he is watching us. We see Mr. Hagrid, Aunt Minnie, and Uncle Neville and a whole bunch of other teachers too."

"So... wait, your all Witches or Wizards and I'm guessing you live in secrecy but why?" Angie asked.

"Ever hear of Witch Hunts?" Draco asked.

"Yes..." Angie said hesitantly.

"Well, Witches and Wizards around the world banded together during the Witch Hunts that happened across Europe. We formed hidden governments, put charms up on every Witch and Wizard's home. We took great precaution. Along with this the Founders of Hogwarts build Hogwarts itself as a safe haven for children." Astoria smiled.

"But the Founders soon fought over who should be permitted into Hogwarts to learn. So the four Houses were created. Each baring the last name of its founder: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. The Houses were separated and Gryffindor and Slytherin soon started to have a feud. Slytherin took off one day and never returned. Since then the House of Gryffindor and the House of Slytherin have been fighting." Draco continued.

"Until a boy where all his cousins, and even his brother sat proudly at Gryffindor. The Boy sat upon the stool with the Sorting Hat upon his head. It thought for a great while before crying out: SLYTHERIN! The Boy of the Wrong House and the Prince of Slytherin, whose family only knew the House of Slytherin, became close friends. The Boy's cousin was a Gryffindor, and she was the fiercest as they come, and had been given the label of: Gryffindor Lioness. But she was friends with her cousin, who was now a Slytherin, and soon became friends with the Prince of Slytherin. Fifth year The Prince and Lioness started to have feelings for each other. They dated for two years. They joined the Houses together, along with her Cousin. The fighting had long since ceased and the Houses had begun to not fight anymore. But The Prince made a mistake. A grave one at that. He was frustrated already and Lioness asked him what was wrong. The Boy of the Wrong House had just entered the room when The Prince yelled, 'I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!'

"The second he had said it he had regretted it. For she left him. The Gryffindors came to the aide of their hurt Lioness and Slytherins turned their backs to the Prince. Little did he know one sentence said out of anger could send the School back into its old rivalry." Scorpius spoke looking at Angie.

"The Prince didn't know that at the time the Lioness was in love with him, but a close friend of hers who was a Ravenclaw loved her. So she dated him, fell in love and four years later she was married to the Ravenclaw. She had invited the Prince to her wedding, but he never showed.

"Ten years after their graduation the Prince wrote to the Lioness, and probably much to his surprise she wrote back. She told him that she was divorced from her husband, who been abusive. She had two children with that man: one that's five and one that's three. He told her of a beautiful woman he had met. That she had the same hair, eyes, and horoscope as the Beautiful Woman. The Lioness was happy for him and even told him that in her letter." Rose sighed. "He asked her to help him explain the Wizarding World to this woman if she agreed. Lioness said she would. So they met at the Spooky Manor with his parents, grandmother, The Boy, her two children, and the Beautiful Woman to help explain the wizarding world to her." Rose smiled.

Scorpius chuckled, "I always thought the Manor was rather Haunted more than Spooky."

Rose huffed, "Fine, a haunted Manor, happy?"

"Yes." Scorpius happily said. Draco chuckled along with Albus.

"You three were the ones in the story? The Lioness is Rose. The Boy is either Albus or Scorpius... but I'm guessing Albus and Scorpius is the Prince... right?" Angie asked looking at the three.

"Yes. We actually helped Gryffindor and Slytherin get over their centuries long feud." Albus grinned.

"Cool... so you're all good right? I mean... your not going to curse me or anything?" Angie asked. Albus and Rose broke into laughter. "What I say?" Angie asked at the same time Scorpius sent a look at Rose.

"Sorry." Rose said bringing in her snicker. "It's just you're in the Manor that held three generations of Death-Eaters at one time."

"Death-Eaters?" Fear flashed in Angie's eyes.

"What Miss _Weasley,_" Draco said giving Rose a glare and practically saying her name in hate, "means is that the Malfoys once followed a very dark wizard. My grandfather, my father, and I all followed him, along with my mother, Narcissa, and almost everyone in the House of Black with the exception of a handful."

"What is a Death-Eater?" Angie asked scared.

"Dark Witches and Wizards who kill and torture because they find it amusing. All are locked up or dead now. My father, grandmother, and most Slytherins in my father's year and younger were vouched for by Harry Potter, Al's father and the man who was against the wizard they followed. He had explained that most grew up with that idea, and they didn't have choice. So he claimed if none had killed an _innocent_ Witch, Wizard, or Muggle they were to be under parole for a certain number of years. On Dark Arts spell and they would be in Askaban. None could be Aurors until their years were paid. Most only had to wait five years. My Grandfather was rotting away in Askaban, and died there." Scorpius explained.

"Oh. And why would they follow that dark wizard?" Rose could tell now that Angie was more curious than scared now.

"He was the most powerful dark wizard in the Century. He feared nothing except one man... the man who helped him. Albus Dumbledore. He feared no one else but him. Dumbledore was the most powerful of the light, but he was old. The Dark Wizard was young. That was why he had so many more followers, because many believed he would win." Astoria explained.

"Oh." Angie said.

"Any other questions?" Scorpius asked, clearly amused.

"No... I think I'm okay now." Angie smiled.

"Well... I must be getting home." Rose said standing up, and gently taking the nw sleeping Jacob out of Albus's arms.

"Rose, why don't you stay for dinner?" Astoria asked politely.

"I have an interview in an hour. I have to get Grace to the Burrow and Jacob to Shell Cottage." Rose said putting the sleeping five year old on her hip.

"Rose, stay. I'll take Jacob to Shell Cottage when I leave because I have to go somewhere with Louis." Albus said.

"I can always drop Grace off at the Burrow for you." Narcissa added re-entering the dinning room with Grace holding her hand. "You can stay for dinner that way."

Rose hesitated before nodding, "Alright." She put Jacob back into Albus's arms and sat back down.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner." Rose smiled as she got up. "Are you sure it's not a problem taking Grace to the Burrow?"

"Not at all." Narciss smiled.

"Mummy... can we visit Granmum Cissa again?" Grace asked.

"Yes, but you be good okay? She is going to drop you off at the Burrow later okay?" Rose said kissing her daughter on the head. "You, mister, better be good for Uncle Bill and Auntie Fluer, okay?"

"Okay!" Jacob grinned and gave Rose a hug goodbye before Albus picked him up and went to the floo to go to Shell Cottage.

"Thank you... again." Rose smiled to Scorpius' Family.

"If you need anything, let me know?" Narcissa asked, and Rose could tell she was already fond of Grace.

"I will." Rose smiled. Before giving Scorpius a hug goodbye and going to the floo to leave for her apartment to get changed.


	14. Dear Scorpius(5)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

It was good to see you, last week. Sorry for having to run out. But I had an interview with a Law Firm. I have no idea if I have even gotten the job, but I'm hoping I do.

I'm planning on going to the Burrow later today, as it is Sunday. Grace and Jacob have spent two days with their grandmother, Luna. I was terrified that Lorcan was going to show up there and take them. But Rolf promised me that Lorcan was forbidden at their home. I'm glad about that.

How's Angie? Have you taken her to Freedom Way? I heard that is the American Version of Diagon Alley.

Hope you and Angie are well,

_Rose_


	15. Dear Rose(6)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

That is great that Lorcan can't get to Jacob and Grace. I asked Angie if she would like to spend a day with the Weasleys. She said she would love to so we will be joining the next Weasley Family Sunday.

I hope you get that job.

Angie is great. I have taken her to Freedom Way and she loved it. We went twice this week for an outing.

-_Scorpius_


	16. Dear Scorpius(6)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

I'm sorry I'm unable to go to the Burrow this weekend. Both Jacob and Gracie should be able to go, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get off from my waitress one Sunday night. It's good to know that you are well and that Angie liked Freedom Way. I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more.

Sorry, Scorpius, I just can't anymore. I have two kids I need to provide for. I am still waiting on knowing if I got that job. I'm trying to keep it so I don't have to rely so much on my family. I just can't be bothered with the feelings I get when I get your letter. I can't keep hoping that the letter that comes in is from you. I just can't. I need to worry about other things, Scorpius. You, are going to be married soon. You can't keep talking to me, that will only cause a rift in your relationship with Angie. I don't want that to happen to you.

Scorpius, you had every chance to talk to me. You chose TEN YEARS after Hogwarts to talk to me. You were too late. I'll admit I did love you. I probably still love you. But... Scorpius, I can't. I can't keep hoping it's your letter when you have a fiance. Scorpius, I gave you chance after chance and you blew it every time.

I waited for something I knew would never happen between us, I knew that was everything I wanted. I can never really stop loving you in one way or another, I just simply learned to live without you in my life. It was so hard to pretend that I loved Lysander with everything I am, when I knew a part me was still pining after you. Aunt Ginny once told me that it's painful to wait for someone and it's painful to forget them, but you the worst pain is not knowing whether to wait or forget. I'm choosing to forget... but let me tell you how hard that is...

_Forgetting_ you _is like knowing someone you've never met_. That is how hard it is.

-Rose Nymphadora Weasley


	17. Dear Rose(7)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

Then let's run away. I'll call it off with Angie in a second, Rose, just tell me. You know all you have to do is tell and I'll end it with Angie in a heart beat. Run away with me, Rose. Run away. We'll bring Jacob and Gracie. I'll help raise them like my own. I'll protect you from Lysander. I'll protect you from all of the rude Journalists that just want to pry into our life. Say the word, Rose. Say the word and I'll meet you anywhere you want.

I'll run away with you. I'll lie and tell her something came up in my family. I'll call it all off. Say the word. Rose, I know you better than I know Angie. I can turn around and list so many things...

-favorite color is silver  
-your eyes are light blue like the sky  
-you were born on the 17th of April  
-you love your family more than anything  
-you saved me from my family's dark intentions  
-you can see right through any lie I tell  
-you love playful arguments that end with you laughing  
-you love Jacob and Gracie more than anything in this world  
-you played Quidditch even though you hated it  
-you never loved Lysander  
-I was the one person outside of your family that you first opened up to entirely  
-you are not a cuddly person  
-you would rather be scaring your cousins than gossiping  
-you would lie and say you never loved me  
-you would lie and say you only ever loved Lysander  
-family has a huge impact on everything you do  
-you can't move away because you fear what would happen without the protection of your family.  
-your always nice  
-your always smiling  
-you never let anyone hurt your friends or family

Say the word. Say the word, Rose, and I'll come back to you. Say the word and I'll drop everything I have to be with you. But I know you. I know you would never walk in on the wedding. I know you would lie and say that Angie didn't invite you. But I know you would sneak in. I know you would sneak in to see everything, to see if I was happy. You would sneak in to see if Angie would yell at you and if I would even say anything. You would hide under your Cousin's cloak by the curtains. You see me search the crowd for you, but you wouldn't speak up when you are given the chance to object to the marriage. You would hear the preacher say _speak now or forever hold your peace_ but you wouldn't step out. You wouldn't speak up. You would stand there watching.

If you told me to, Rose, I would die protecting you. But I can't if you don't say the word so I could be with you.

Please...

-Scorpius


	18. Dear Scorpius(7)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off the songs: Bruises by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe and She Ain't You by New Hollow and recently Songs by Taylor Swift including: Speak Now, White Horse, I'd Lie, and Story of Us.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

I just can't. Scor, that could ruin the relationship between you and your family. I can't.

I'm sorry, Scor. My family always had me thinking I was some Princess. At Hogwarts I was _labeled_ as Gryffindor Princess. I thought Lysander was my Prince. I thought that leaving you behind would make everything better. But I just can't. I'm not your Princess, you aren't my Prince. I mean look at us...

I'm Gryffindor Princess. Daughter of Two War Heroes. You're the Slytherin Prince. Son of a former Death-Eater and my parents' childhood enemy. If we were to even be together... it would just be a Romeo and Juliet story. Our Parents still hate each other. Our families are still rivals. We are better off as just friends. I can still make a list about so many things about you...

-You have a fake laugh around everyone, but if I get you alone I can get you to actually laugh  
-Your favorite color is Red  
-Your stormy-grey eyes looks a thunderstorm when your angry  
-You hate wearing a shirt after Quidditch Practice, especially if it rained.  
-Your eyes lit up like they used to when we saw each other at the Manor  
-Your first crush was on Alice Longbottom, who my cousin was dating and she was a year older  
-You ran away from home at fifteen, and showed up on Albus's Doorstep with nothing but a small trunk of belongings  
-You hated your grandfather and refused to go to his funeral.  
-You would go back in time and take back every mean thing you said in order to have a chance with me  
-Your cunning and intelligent  
-You love to challenge people, but always make sure it works in your favor  
-You have a weird habit of biting your nails when your overly nervous  
-Third Year, you had a crush one me  
-Seventh Year, after the mistake you made, you declared your undying love for me  
-You turned my cat blue and trapped it in the Head Boy and Girl's Dorm  
-You changed the password to the Head Dorm to: _Scorpius is Amazing_

All I know, Scorpius, is that I need to think this through. I need to figure out what I really want.

I'm not a Princess but one thing is for sure, you are too late for rescuing me. I don't want a Prince anymore. I don't want a Prince to come and sweep me off my feet. I don't know. I just know I'm done waiting for a Prince. And You believe you are my Prince. If you were my Prince, why didn't you rescue me earlier? Why didn't you speak up? Why didn't you tell me that I was in love with the wrong guy? Why did you let me suffer? You knew all along.

You could have rescued me before...

_Rose_


	19. Dear Rose(8)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off several songs from all genres. Let's see if you can figure out what letter is based off a certain song. Any ideas what this letter is based off? ;) bet you can't guess.

The Last Letter was based off of: White Horse by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

Rose, do you remember Sixth Year? Remember when you wanted to go to the Remembrance Ball because it was the 25th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, but didn't know how to dance? Remember how I had you meet me at the Room of Requirement two months before the Dance? Remember when you entered you had found a dance studio? Remember how I had a song playing?

I remember saying to you, "Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, and won't let you fall down."

I remember you asking, "Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. I want to give it a try, please?"

I had agreed. In the Room of Requirement everything was just us, dancing to nothing but an old harp charmed to play constantly. I remember as I looked down at you, you're blue eyes were watching me. Two months later, you had dragged me to Remembrance Ball with you. A song came on, one that you love. It was a muggle song, but you loved it. You dragged me onto the dance floor.

It was strange. Everyone moved off the Dance floor when we entered together. But neither of us cared nor did we notice. We danced because it was all about us in those moments that we were alone on the Dance Floor. We kept up an up beat pace until I suddenly felt brave. I slowed us down to a really slow pace. You looked at me with confusion as I pulled you in closer. But then I saw the confusion disappear from your eyes and you seemed to understand.

Everyone was quiet. Everyone was watching the two best friends, a Malfoy and Weasley; Montague and Capulet, however you look at it. We were defying everything that the Wizarding World had grown used to. Two of the oldest families that hated each others guts stand by and watch as two of their own dance together.

Didn't you hear it, Rose, our love? They were playing our song.  
Didn't you think we were ready? I know I did.  
Didn't you hear our love?

It was our dance, Rose. Our Dance. Our Spotlight. Our Love. Our Moment. Every heart in that room melted for us, Rosie. Every heart was hoping we would be together.

But I screwed up two weeks later. Out of pure frustration I had called you a filthy blood traitor and mudbloods. I didn't just hurt you, Rosie... I hurt your entire family after all they had done for me. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have just said that I needed to be alone. Instead I took my frustration out on you. I'm sorry for that. No words could ever explain how I felt after I saw the hurt in your eyes.

I'm so sorry... Just know if you ever need me, Rose... all you have to do is send me a Patronus. I'll be there.

_Scorpius_


	20. Dear Scorpius(8)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off several songs from all genres. Let's see if you can figure out what letter is based off a certain song. Any ideas what this letter is based off? ;) bet you can't guess.

The Last Letter was based off of: _All About us by He is We_ and technically it does fit with the song: _Our Song by Taylor Swift_.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

I remember all those things Scorpius. I remember the day you hurt me by saying I was a blood traitor and a filthy mudblood like my parents. But one thing I remember most was how Lorcan was always so sensible and so incredible that all my single friends and girl cousins were actually jealous. I remember telling myself I couldn't ask for anyone better. I remember how he always said I looked beautiful even when I didn't. And I was perfectly fine with that.

But I missed the screaming, fighting, and making up late at night when we would both sneak out on our brooms and just sit on the Astronomy Tower's roof and look at the stars. I remember waking up in the middle of the night cursing your name, because I knew I was still in love with you and not Lorcan. I remember the roller coaster of emotions that I never felt with Lorcan. But he respected me space and never made me wait for him if we went to Hogsmeade or had a date somewhere. He was close with my mother and would even talk about the Auror business with my father. He was so charming and endearing... and I surprised myself by being so comfortable with him.

He never saw the smile I faked if I felt nothing towards him, but the good thing was my heart was being hurt by him because I didn't feel much towards him. You had seemed to go nuts when you found out I was dating him. I was so frustrated with you that it was actually intoxicating and complicated that it just slipped away with a mistake.

I miss our screaming matches in the halls of Hogwarts. I miss out hexing and cursing at each other. I miss me in the morning cursing everything you are. But I'm not taking you from Angie. I know you like her, at least enough to make everyone assume you love her.

I wrote all this to tell you that I had loved you. I'm not sure if I still love you though...

-Rose


	21. Dear Rose(9)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off several songs from all genres. Let's see if you can figure out what letter is based off a certain song. Any ideas what this letter is based off, I'll give you a hint... it is based off of two songs of the country genre and two different artists. ;) bet you can't guess.

The Last Letter was based off of: _The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift_.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

I still love you. I've never stopped. I made a mistake and I ruined the chance I could have had. Listen, Rose... I know Lorcan is going to be angry and everything. But just run away with me.

I'll bring you here. I'll provide for everything. Lorcan never treated you right anyway. Just let me show you how much I understand you. Let me show you that we belong together. Let me show how well I can take care of you, Grace, and Jacob. Let's see...

-I met you when you were Eleven and I was Eleven and Half  
-You cried First Year because Lorcan teased you about being my friend  
-I was the only person your age other than Albus to see you cry... _ever_  
-I could make you laugh when you were about to cry.  
-I'd sneak out to meet you on rooftops so you could talk to someone  
-I waited outside your house until you told your parents you were dating me  
-I still love you

Lorcan:  
-Used Charm and Wit to win you over  
-Left you with two kids to take care of  
-Turned the Wizarding World against you during your divorce  
-Was always jealous of how close we had been...  
-Used me calling you a Mudblood and Blood Traitor to his advantage  
-Became friendly with your parents while slowly pulled you away from your family and friends  
-Threatens to take Grace and Jacob away from you.

Don't you get it Rose? We belong together... great now I'm sounding desperate. Look, I'll state this plain and simple... Just run away with me and let me show you how much I care. We'll bring Jacob and Grace with us. Just say yes to me, Rosie. Say yes and I'll end everything now...

But you've made it clear... you've made it perfectly clear that you want to be done with me.

I'd comfort you if you were in need, and I would always try to treat you right. I'd give you everything I have to give, and my heart is already dedicated to you... but I try to fulfill my promises to you and always see the good in you. I know I don't see you often Rose, but those past letters... they broke me. Just so you know Rose, I think I might just move on from you. Or at least try.

I cry sometimes knowing that you probably don't care about me in the way I care about you. I worry about what your future holds. I fear your road ahead... but Rosie, I can't keep doing that for you. I can slowly feel my heart turning into stone for you even if I pray for your safe return to your children. Even if I know I miss you. But I know why my heart is turning to stone towards you... it's because I'm tired of this game we're playing. Were you imply you like me and then shoot me down.

Just answer these questions for me Rosie:  
What are you going to do if I just stop answering your letters?  
Who would have been there had you only asked for help... and it can't be anyone related to you?  
What are you going to do if I walked out of your life again?

I'm not at that point yet, Rose. But I'm close to turning around and just stop with answering your letters. I know I would run away with you if you asked me. I know that if you told me you loved me I would end everything with Angie and be right there next you again. I know that if you called out for help I would respond in a heartbeat. I know that if I was informed of something happened to you, Grace, or Jacob I would be there doing anything I could to help you. I would drop everything I had to prove to you that we belonged together along.

But then I know you. You would never ask for help. You would do anything that could harm Grace or Jacob. You would never risk something that could leave them without a mother.

So, Rose, would you run away with me?

_Scorp_


	22. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

* * *

Okay, so thank you every who have been very supportive of this story. Thank you everyone who has Favorited, Alerted, and Reviewed. I do want to write this to you to let you know that I am almost done with: Letters to You. Yes, I know, I sadly know that they can't keep going back and forth all the time. So they have to make a decision, well it's clear what Scorpius's decision is... Now Rose just has to make her's. Don't worry, I think you might like the ending.

Also, I want to thank: TJA1989 and EveSunshine for their suggestions on some of the Songs I should listen to and base the letters off of.

So in case you would like to know ANY of the songs I listened to while writing I'll write the most predominate ones below:

_Bruises_ by Train Ft. Ashley Monroe  
_She Ain't You_ by New Hollow  
_Picture to Burn_ by Taylor Swift  
_Should've Said No_ by Taylor Swift  
_I'd Lie _by Taylor Swift_  
__Sound the Bugle_ by Bryan Adams  
-Briefly and Only when Rose was talking about how she was terrified that Lorcan would take Grace and Jacob away from her

_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift  
_I didn't Mean to Hurt You _by Spiritualized  
_White Horse _by Taylor Swift  
_All About Us_ by He is We  
_Our Song_ by Taylor Swift  
_The Way I Loved You _by Taylor Swift  
_You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift  
_What You Gonna Do_ by Hunter Hayes  
_My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion  
-How Rose moved on by dating Lorcan and eventually marrying him... meanwhile Scorpius always loved her and repeated told her in the letters he sent her. It also explains kind of the ending right? lol whoops oh well. :)

ANYWAY, I just wanted to put this in here because we have about five, maybe six letters left, and I already know how I'm ending it. But I mainly wanted to take the time to thank all of my faithful readers. :)

-Giggles

-EDITED IN- OH! And there is a Poll on my profile on if I should continue the story after I finish Letters to You, by writing a story on their lives.


	23. Dear Scorpius(9)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off several songs from all genres. Let's see if you can figure out what letter is based off a certain song. Any ideas what this letter is based off. ;) bet you can't guess.

The Last Letter was based off of: _You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift _and _What You Gonna Do By Hunter Hayes_. Or the Opposite of _Begin Again by Taylor Swift_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

What am I going to do if you just stopped answering my letters?  
Probably realize that by making sure I didn't interfere with your life, I pushed you away at the same time.

Who would have been there for me if I only ask for help... and they can't me related to me?  
I'm not sure. Lorcan had me push away a lot of my friends and I'm still trying to reconnect with most of them.

What would I do if you walked out my life again?  
I'd cry because I pushed you away. I'd cry because you were the one person I was so sure I could mend a broken friendship with but then pushed you away.

I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just put Grace and Jacob to bed. I was thinking as I sat here doing work for my Law Firm... I'm not sure why you ended up in my thoughts...

I thought of how our hands had fit together like they were meant to be made that way. I thought of how we understood each other so perfectly. I thought of how we were each other's first loves. I thought of your crinkles by your eyes when you smile... not that smirk, the real smile. The big toothy one that your happiness reflects from both your eyes and your smile. You hated how you had dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, and how even though you hated them you still walked around shirtless after a Quidditch Match, Practice, or Drill. I thought of how I would always poke fun at your insecurity of your dimples, laugh, and true smile. I thought of how you would tease me with me hating my stomach or thighs.

Sometimes these little things end up in my head and I just can't get them out. I thought of how when you would sleep over at the Burrow with Albus and I how you couldn't go to bed without a cup of Peachtree Fizzing Tea... I think that's the reason that you talk in your sleep... and all those conversations are just some of the secrets that I keep, even if they make no sense to me.

I thought of how you hated it when I recorded your voice on that Muggle Recorder the one time. You hated how your voice sounded on the tape. I thought about how you used to tease me about never wanting to know how much I weighed... even how you watched as I jumped around to get into my skinny jeans after we and my cousins decided to go swimming in the lake at Hogwarts. I remember when we were dancing in Sixth Year at the Remembrance Ball and we were out on the dance floor by ourselves and how after the song you whispered into my ear, "You nor anyone else will ever love you as much I love you. You'll never find someone, even yourself, who will treat you as well as I will."

I thought of our playful arguments. I thought of our playful fights up on the rooftops. I thought the time you saved me when I slipped after I landed on the rooftop. I thought... I thought about how we could always have playful banters, arguments, or even competition between the two of us challenging each other. I thought about how we would always challenge each other, and I thought about how well you knew me inside and out. I thought about how well I knew you.

I thought... that maybe I feel the same way I felt about you back in Sixth Year when it was just us Dancing. Hogwarts's own Romeo and Juliet Story. Hogwarts's Snake and Lion. The rival between Gryffindor and Slytherin dissipated when we danced together on that dance floor, but flared up as soon as you yelled those harsh words. I thought about how I cried that night and had James and Freddie refuse to let you near me. I remember how I defended you against my family. I thought of how I had changed their views on you with the help of Albus. I thought of how quickly my family went right into hating a Malfoy as soon as you said, "I don't need you're help, Weasley. I don't need the help of a filthy Mudblood-Blood-Traitor."

I remember those words, Scorpius. They stay in the back of my mind constantly. It's a constant reminder of what my best friend and first love actually thought of me when all I did was protect him from some cruel Ravenclaws. I thought about how Lorcan basically picked me up off my feet and rebuilt me, turning me against you. I thought of how much I just wanted to hex you for those words.

I thought about how... how not once... not once in all the times you saw me in class, in the corridors, or on the Quidditch Pitch how you never once tried to apologize. I think that hurt. I think that broke the last piece of my heart that was holding onto you with everything it had. I thought of how I cried for weeks because I thought it was my fault that you lashed out. That you called me those dreadful names...

And you want me to run away with you... Give three good reasons, Scorpius. Give me three good reasons why I should let down my guard and run away with you.

-Rose.


	24. Dear Rose(10)

A series of letters passed between Rose and Scorpius after Hogwarts and they don't see each other for years. Based off several songs from all genres. Let's see if you can figure out what letter is based off a certain song. Any ideas what this letter is based off. IT HAS THREE SONGS one fore each reason... can you guess at least one of them? ;) bet you can't guess.

The Last Letter was based off of: _Little Things by One Direction_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Dear Rose,

1) I love you.  
Every night you're in all my dreams, where I can see you so clearly and feel your hand in mine as we walk down the corridors of Hogwarts. I've loved you across the distance I moved, and sometimes I fear that won't ever be close enough to me again like your just out of reach... and it kills me. I know I've loved you for all these years, and it's strange how I fell in love with you all those years before and some how it is lasting a lifetime. I feared how Angie would take the news, and then you entered the Manor... and it was like my fears disappeared. It was like my heart knew before you even knocked that you were there. That it has been beating for you all along.

2) I hear your voice and I know I have to come home.  
It's weird how I can go through life and not once stumble, but then suddenly the road I was on takes me down and I can't put up a fight. It shows me my past... all those years I forced myself to forget, to leave behind, until I would realize I had to turn around. It's strange how I saw Albus again after ten years and the only thing that I heard was a voice inside my head calling out to me to go home. The voice... it was oddly familiar, and filled with pain. I didn't realize that the voice was telling me to go home, find the woman I loved... the voice was her's. The woman's voice, a voice my subconscious brought up from my memories to get me to go home.  
I decided I'd try to breathe again, and go home after everywhere I've been. I'd return to her side with nothing but a voice within me telling me that I needed to go home. I know when I was younger I was so lost in my pride that I lost the one thing... even if I gained the world, I lost the one thing that would fulfill my happiness. I learned so much, and it sometimes hurts in those quiet moments where the Earth seems to hold still...  
I figured out that the woman's voice.. it was yours. I realized I had to return to you, even if I would just be a friend, or maybe a constant enemy. I felt lost without any contact with you.  
At the Manor, everytime you spoke... and you know how I hate that Manor... but everytime you spoke I felt like I was home.

3) I was stupid and had no idea what I wanted... but now I know what I want and it's you.  
You were always so precious like the flower that you're named after. With every year at Hogwarts you grew more wild, wild and innocent and perfect for someone so desperate. You are beautiful and different, and Lorcan and I both made the same mistake... Lorcan tried to fence you in, which I know is as difficult as holding the wind back from blowing. We both won your heart and stole every dream before crushing it. With Lorcan you clearly didn't realize you had that choice to get out.  
But Lorcan and I both tried telling you that you couldn't do something, both in different ways. Mine was more in a competitive sense, Lorcan's was more in an abusive stance. We were both so stupid. I was so stupid. I should never have done any of that to you. I should never have made you fall for me if I didn't plan on catching you the way you had hoped. I caught you... but when I said those nasty words to you, I forced you to break down... I made a lot of mistakes, Rosie... but I think being so stupid and clueless towards you was my main problem.  
I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Rosie. I didn't realize what I had until you walked out after those nasty words. I should have apologized sooner. If we were in person I'd probably be down on my knees begging you to forgive all those stupid things that Lorcan and I did... mainly what I did. Rose, I shouldn't have let you go. I should have tried to get you to stay... I was such a stupid boy then...

Please, let me prove to you how much I love you. Run away with me, bring Grace and Jacob. Just run away with me.

-Scorpius.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be up by tomorrow... I just had to write this last one because I wanted to make sure I got it up and didn't keep playing around with it like I normally do... I think I did a rather good job on this letter. *pats myself on the back*  
I have place a poll up on my profile, please take a look. It does involve this story. Thank you, Giggles**


	25. Dear Scorpius(10)

I know this one is short. This one is NOT based off a song... just Rose's response to Scorpius's letter... and well... I seem to have finished it before I thought I would... OH and the poll is still up for anyone who wants to vote your opinions are appreciated.

The Last Letter was based off of: _My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion_, _Calls me Home by Shannon Labrie_, and _Stupid Boy by Kieth Urban_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING-

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Just give me two weeks so I can quit my jobs and get Jacob and Grace ready.

I can already see us living in a small town that Lorcan can never find. I can already see your smile across a crowd of people. I don't think I can run anymore... But possibly to you. I can already feel the feeling of us seeing each other everyday. I can already feel your stare and eyes on me.

I oddly feel like a sixteen year old girl again finding out her crush likes her too... but not knowing what to do next. Oh, I have to go it's been snowing a while and Grace wants to go out and play. But... the sun is still bright and if you want to runaway with me... I'll see you in two weeks.

-Rose.

* * *

**A/N: The last letter, the one Scorpius wrote... ****I think I wrote that letter like that, because the reasons where actually very similar to reasons that my best guy friend gave me when I asked why he decided to take me back as a friend after the cruel words I said to him on the second day of school. Only my best guy friend's reasons were:**

**1) We know everything about each other, and been friends for five years...  
**

**2) You are always nice to everyone you meet, even if your frustrated or angry  
**

**3) I shouldn't have instigated that fight in first place.**

**so I do have some background with the reasons. :)**


End file.
